powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahou Sentai Magiranger Episodes
Main Article Mahou Sentai Magiranger Episodes #The Morning of Departure ~Maagi Magi Magiiro~ (旅立ちの朝～マージ・マジ・マジーロ～, Tabidachi no Asa ~Māji Maji Majīro~) #Bring Out the Courage ~Maagi Magi Magika~ (勇気を出して～ マージ・マジ・マジカ～, Yūki o Dashite ~Māji Maji Majika~) #Ride the Magical Dragon ~Maagi Giruma Jinga~ (魔竜に乗れ～マージ・ジルマ・ジンガ～, Maryū ni Nore ~Māji Jiruma Jinga~) #The King of the Majin ~Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga~ (魔人の王様～マージ・ジルマ・マジ・ジンガ～, Majin no Ōsama ~Māji Jiruma Maji Jinga~) #The Way of Love! ~Maagi Magiiro~ (恋をしようよ～マージ・マジーロ～, Koi o Shiyō yo ~Māji Majīro~) #The Ruler of Darkness ~Uuza Douza Uru Zanga~ (闇の覇王～ウーザ・ドーザ・ウル・ザンガ～, Yami no Haō ~Ūza Dōza Uru Zanga~) #Into the Dream ~Jinga Magiiro~ (夢の中へ～ジンガ・マジーロ～, Yume no Naka e ~Jinga Majīro~) #You're Just the Heroine ~Majuna Majuna~ (君こそヒロイン～ マジュナ・マジュナ～, Kimi Koso Hiroin ~Majuna Majuna~) #Fiery Friendship Fusion ~Giruma Maagi Magi Jinga~ (炎の友情合体～ジルマ・マージ・マジ・ジンガ～, Honō no Yūjō Gattai ~Jiruma Māji Maji Jinga~) #If the Flower Blooms ~Giruma Magika~ (花が咲いたら～ジ ルマ・マジカ～, Hana ga Saitara ~Jiruma Majika~) #Night of the Vampires ~Magiiro Magika~ (吸血鬼の夜～マ ジーロ・マジカ～, Kyūketsuki no Yoru ~Majīro Majika~) #The Mark of Determination ~Maagi Giruma Magi Magika~ (決意のしるし～マージ・ジルマ・マジ・マジカ～, Ketsui no Shirushi ~Māji Jiruma Maji Majika~) #If I Were Mother ~Jinga Majuna~ (お母さんなら～ジンガ・マジュナ～, Okāsan Nara ~Jinga Majuna~) #Burn, Punch ~Gii Gii Jijiru~ (燃えろパンチ～ジー・ジー・ジジル～, Moero Panchi ~Jī Jī Jijiru~) #The Bride's Elder Brother ~Giruma Magi Majuna~ (花嫁の兄～ジルマ・マジ・マジュナ～, Hanayome no Ani ~Jiruma Maji Majuna~) #The Gate's Key ~Uzaara Ugaro~ (門の鍵～ウザーラ・ウガロ～, Mon no Kagi ~Uzāra Ugaro~) #Tenderness isn't Needed ~Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro~ (優しさはいらない～ウーザ・ドーザ・ウル・ウガロ～, Yasashisa wa Iranai ~Ūza Dōza Uru Ugaro~) #Uniting Powers ~Maagi Giruma Gii Jinga~ (力を合わせて～ マージ・ジルマ・ジー・ジンガ～, Chikara o Awasete ~Māji Jiruma Jī Jinga~) #The Magic Lamp ~Meeza Zazare~ (魔法のランプ～メーザ・ザザレ～, Mahō no Ranpu ~Mēza Zazare~) #Kiss Me, Ribbit ~Goolu Golu Goludiiro~ (キスしてケロ～ ゴール・ゴル・ゴルディーロ～, Kisu Shite Kero ~Gōru Goru Gorudīro~) #Let's Go on the Magic Express ~Goo Goo Goludiiro~ (魔法特急で行こう～ゴー・ゴー・ゴルディーロ～, Mahō Tokkyū de Ikō ~Gō Gō Gorudīro~) #A Date in Kyoto? ~Luuma Goludo~ (京都でデート？～ルーマ・ゴルド～, Kyōto de Dēto? ~Rūma Gorudo~) #Forbidden Magic ~Rooji Maneeji Magi Mamaruji~ (禁断の魔法～ロージ・マネージ・マジ・ママルジ～, Kindan no Mahō ~Rōji Menēji Maji Mamaruji~) #As Your Teacher ~Golu Golu Gojika~ (先生として～ゴ ル・ゴル・ゴジカ～, Sensei Toshite ~Goru Goru Gojika~) #Stolen Courage ~Giruma Magi Magiiro~ (盗まれた勇気～ジ ルマ・マジ・マジーロ～, Nusumareta Yūki ~Jiruma Maji Majīro~) #Believe!! ~Giruma Gii Magika~ (信じろよ！～ジルマ・ジー・マジカ～, Shinjiro yo! ~Jiruma Jī Majika~) #Our Bonds ~Magiine Magiine~ (俺たちの絆～マジーネ・マジーネ～, Oretachi no Kizuna ~Majīne Majīne~) #Eternally... ~Giruma Magi Magi Magiine~ (永遠に…～ジル マ・マジ・マジ・マジーネ～, Eien ni... ~Jiruma Maji Maji Majīne~) #Repeating "Huh?" ~Gii Magi Magiiro~ (くり返す「あれ？」～ジー・マジ・マジーロ～, Kurikaesu "Are?" ~Jī Maji Majīro~) #Legendary Power ~Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro~ (伝説の力～マー ジ・マジ・マジ・マジーロ～, Densetsu no Chikara ~Māji Maji Maji Majīro~) #The Extraordinary Majin ~Maagi Giruma Golu Jingajin~ (凄まじき魔神～マージ・ジルマ・ゴル・ジンガジン～, Susamajiki Majin ~Māji Jiruma Goru Jingajin~) #Dad's Words ~Maagi Giruma Golu Gogika~ (父の言葉～マー ジ・ジルマ・ゴル・ゴジカ～, Chichi no Kotoba ~Māji Jiruma Goru Gojika~) #Toward the Infershia ~Maagi Golu Magika~ (インフェルシア へ～マージ・ゴル・マジカ～, Inferushia e ~Māji Goru Majika~) #Bonds of Courage ~Goolu Golu Goludo~ (勇気の絆～ゴー ル・ゴル・ゴルド～, Yūki no Kizuna ~Gōru Goru Gorudo~) #Valley of the Gods ~Magi Magi Jijiru~ (神々の谷～マジ・ マジ・ジジル～, Kamigami no Tani ~Maji Maji Jijiru~) #Carrying Out Divine Retribution ~Maagi Golu Gogika~ (神罰執行～マージ・ゴル・ゴジカ～, Shinbatsu Shikkō ~Māji Goru Gojika~) #Sniping ~Golu Maagi~ (狙い撃ち～ゴル・マージ～, Neraiuchi ~Goru Māji~) #A Promise With Big Brother ~Goo Magiiro~ (アニキとの約束～ ゴー・マジーロ～, Aniki to no Yakusoku ~Gō Majīro~) #Contrary Brother and Sister ~Majuna Giruma~ (あべこべ姉弟～マジュナ・ジルマ～, Abekobe Kyōdai ~Majuna Jiruma~) #The Gorgon's Garden ~Magine Luludo~ (蛇女の庭～マジー ネ・ルルド～, Hebi-onna no Niwa ~Majīne Rurudo~) #The Teacher's Teacher ~Goolu Golu Majuulu~ (先生の先生～ ゴール・ゴル・マジュール～, Sensei no Sensei ~Gōru Goru Majūru~) #Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods ~Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga~ (対決！二極神～ゴール・ルーマ・ゴル・ゴンガ～, Taiketsu! Nikyokushin ~Gōru Rūma Goru Gonga~) #The Garden of Thorns ~Magi Magi Gogika~ (茨の園～マジ・マ ジ・ゴジカ～, Ibara no Sono ~Maji Maji Gojika~) #Mother's Scent ~Giruma Giruma Gonga~ (母さんの匂い～ジ ルマ・ジルマ・ゴンガ～, Kāsan no Nioi ~Jiruma Jiruma Gonga~) #Those Two are Friends ~Gii Golu Majuna~ (二人はともだち～ ジー・ゴル・マジュナ～, Futari wa Tomodachi ~Jī Goru Majuna~) #Head to the Lake ~Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro~ (湖へ向かえ～ゴール・ゴル・ゴル・ゴルディーロ～, Mizūmi e Mukae ~Gōru Goru Goru Gorudīro~) #The Magic I Use to You ~Luludo Goludiiro~ (君にかける魔法～ ルルド・ゴルディーロ～, Kimi ni Kakeru Mahō ~Rurudo Gorudīro~) #Decisive Battle ~Magi Majuulu Gogoolu Jingajin~ (決戦～マジ・マジュール・ゴゴール・ジンガジン～, Kessen ~Maji Majūru Gogōru Jingajin~) #Return to Legends ~Maagi Magi Majendo~ (伝説への帰還～ マージ・マジ・マジェンド～, Densetsu e no Kikan ~Māji Maji Majendo~) Feature films *Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia ~Maagi Magi Giruma Jinga~ (インフェルシアの花嫁, Inferushia no Hanayome) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger ~Maagi Giruma Deka Magika~ *Engine Sentai Go-Onger VS Magiranger Bang Bang Majika. TV Special *Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Revealed! The Gold Grip Phone's Super Magic ~Golu Goolu Goo Goo~